Valentine's Festival
by VirtualDraconium
Summary: Milly's evil plotting seems to be leading to a bad day for Lelouch. But maybe it won't be as bad as he thought... Suzaku/Lelouch. Now including lemon.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So… I decided to be cliché and churn out a Valentines Day fic for you guys. Slightly AU, merely because I can't be bothered to fit it into a part of canon timeline. And I'm ignoring Milly's 'cupid day' in R2 episode 12, although some parts are obviously inspired by it. And technically... it's over two hours in the 15th here, but you'll forgive me I hope, I got dragged out by a friend who was visiting and got back considerably later than I was expecting. As such, this presently finishes earlier that it might. But... if people want more, I will be brave and attempt it. So, I'll leave this as 'in progress' for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

* * *

February was not Lelouch's favourite month of the year. Though, if asked, he could probably have spouted off all manner of reasons as to why, it would be unlikely that he would admit the truth. The real reason he disliked February was something many would have found trivial. This reason was-

"Nee, Lulu, pay attention" said Milly, as she brought him back to awareness with a roll of paper to the head. "If you keep spacing out we'll never finalize the plans for the Valentines Day Festival."

_Valentine's Day Festival,_ he scoffed internally; _trust Milly to come with that._ Milly seemed to think that putting Lelouch in undignified situations was the most amusing past time any one could have. Obviously she received some kind of twisted pleasure from being able to get away with such behaviour to a former prince of Britannia. And this occasion was no different. Milly had set him, and the rest of the student council, up for yet _another_ round of ritual humiliation.

Milly's plan for the Valentines Day Festival, featured each and every member of the student council, dressing up in cupid-esque outfits, and parading around the campus spreading messages of love… or some sappy nonsense like that. And, as usual, he seemed to be the only one who had a problem with it. Suzaku, in his usual approach to Milly's evil plots, was taking it all with his usual good humour, and was actually looking _forward_ to it. He said it would be _fun_! Lelouch mentally called his childhood friend a naïve fool who hadn't yet learned how truly sinister the other girl could be, and returned to complaining emphatically. It did him no good.

It didn't help, of course, that Milly wasn't the only student council member determined to see Lelouch paraded around in the skimpy outfits of her own design. Shirley for one seemed particularly keen on the idea, as was Kallen, although she wasn't as keen on herself wearing the things. Rivalz too had been initially reluctant, but had quickly realised that if he wore the outfit, the rest of the girls would also be wearing the outfits, and had promptly agreed with the idea.

It could be worse, he supposed. At least Milly was going for the non-classical approach to the cult symbol, and was actually providing outfits. Though he very much doubted she could have got away with not doing so. The costumes weren't too bad, consisting of a small pair of wings and a Grecian style white tunic, accessorised of course, with a small ornamental bow and a pair of sandals. All in all, it wasn't that bad.

What _was_ bad, was that this was February and it was cold. And if there was one thing these outfits were not designed for, it was cold weather. Lelouch hoped that Milly wouldn't make them go outside.

* * *

It was now morning on February the 14th and the student council were gathered in the student council room. Milly had already provided them with costumes and sent them to change. Lelouch was the last to return. Instead he was standing outside the door, fiddling with the hem of the tunic, wishing that it were just a little longer. He felt uncomfortable with so much of his skinny legs on display. The carefully disguised harness which supported the wing part of the costume was rubbing against his shoulders. He felt ridiculous. He blamed Milly for this. If he'd had a hand in designing these outfits, he would have done a much better job.

Bracing himself for further doom from Milly, he took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

The first thing he noticed was the sharp intake of breath from a red-faced Shirley as she quickly hid whatever it was she'd been holding under the table. Lelouch assumed that would be a card or gift of some sort that she'd intended to give him. Lelouch sincerely doubted she'd muster the courage to actually hand it to him. She'd probably 'accidentally' leave it in here for him to find later. _God that girl was so obvious!_ But so long as she didn't actually say nor do anything he could maintain his pretence of obliviousness. He really had no interest in Shirley in that way. She was a good friend though, so he didn't want to lose her friendship. This… whatever it was… from her, was one extra reason why Valentines Day was unnecessarily awkward. He didn't really hold an interest in any girl; especially not those on the student council.

Nina was intelligent enough, but even ignoring her plain looks, her lack of self-confidence irritated him immensely. That girl was seemingly terrified of everything, and to this day she still tried to maintain her distance from poor Suzaku, even though, as Lelouch could attest, he was a naïve fool and would never willingly hurt anyone without good reason.

Kallen… well, she was intelligent enough, and he had a lot of respect for her in her role as a Black Knight. She was very loyal to Zero, and had proved her worth countless times. He suspected though that she harboured a sizeable amount of disdain for 'Lelouch Lamperouge', probably due to his Britannian heritage and lazy attitude. He couldn't say he thought much of her sickly pretence.

Milly… well Milly was likely the devil's own offspring, enough said. Besides Rivalz was hung up on her, god knows why, and he was irritating enough without that. Rivalz was currently attempting to subtly eye Milly from the corner of his eye, whilst waving his arms around animatedly in a show of enthusiasm.

Of course, there was one very good reason why he had no romantic interest in any of these girls, and was failing to enjoy yet another valentines day.

A large 'sub-reason' of that reason was standing by the window of the student council room, illuminated gloriously by the morning sun.

Out of all the occupants of the room this one looked the most natural in his costume. The tunic showed off his strong arms and shoulders, and the long straps of the shoes which wrapped around his toned claves did the same for his legs, his relaxed poise belying the power within his form. His back, from what could be seen between the pair of white wings, was an expanse of smooth, soft looking tanned skin, which Lelouch wanted to touch and to taste. Lelouch allowed his eyes to drift upwards, taking in the sight of the other's neck, before rising to that gorgeous head of chocolate brown curls that he wanted to run his fingers through.

All in all, the other boy looked like some form of deity, fallen straight from the pages of Ancient Greek legend. He felt his mouth become dry as Suzaku turned around, brilliant green eyes meeting his, and a radiant smile spreading across the other's was snapped out of his daze by Milly who clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Everybody knows what they're doing, right?" she asked with her usual cheer. There was a murmur of agreement from the assorted members. "Okay then, grab your bows and baskets, and let's go!"

The baskets contained pink wrapped holiday chocolates that they were supposedly distributing he discovered, as Milly thrust one basket into his hands. Lelouch thought the whole affair was ridiculous, and couldn't wait for it to be over, yet he followed the rest of the student council members from the room.

* * *

Half an hour later he was standing in his designated spot, in the middle of the school grounds, handing out the chocolate to passers by, forcing himself to smile at them.

Suddenly, he heard the unmistakable sound of the student council PA system, and the bottom seemed to drop out of his stomach as he experienced a sense of imminent doom.

Sure enough, Milly's voice rang out across the campus. "Happy Valentines Day everyone! Are you enjoying your special chocolate as a gift of love from the student council?! Well, one of our cupid's is carrying a special gift. That's right; a silver arrow of love which if brought to me can be traded in for two free tickets to Clovis Land for you and your date! Oh, and for those lonely individuals out there, have no fear! If you bring the arrow to me, we'll give you a choice of dates from among the members of the student council!"

As she spoke, Lelouch's face paled. He looked down into his basket, and rooting through the chocolate, his hand touched metal. Mentally cursing he pulled the object into his line of sight. It was a short arrow, about six inches long, and had a heart shaped tip. He cringed.

"And who do you need to find to get this prize?" continued Milly, unaffected by the waves of 'shut up!' Lelouch was emanating in her direction. "Why, none other than our very own vice-president, Lelouch Lamperouge."

Lelouch stopped listening at that point. He really should have known something was up when Milly pushed that basket into his arms that morning. Somehow she always managed to twist the occasion to specifically pick on him. He really shouldn't have been surprised, and instead have planned ahead by calling in sick that morning.

He had to get away, before more people turned the corner and spotted him standing there with the arrow. Of course, he could just ditch the arrow somewhere, but doubtless Milly would punish him for that and that would run the risk of said arrow being found anyway, and he didn't want anyone to try to trade it in for a date with him. Such an event would doubtless cut in to his time as Zero, and he didn't want the Black Knights turning on him because he missed a meeting.

He unfroze, as a pair of girls turned the corner. They stopped in their tracks as they spotted the arrow in his hands. Whilst they were still stopped, he turned and ran in the other direction, attempting to quicken his pace when he heard them attempt to give chase.

Cursing his lack of stamina, he turned a corner, and immediately ducked inside an unlocked supply closet. He quickly pulled the door shut behind him, and held his breath until he'd heard the girls run past outside. He let out a sigh of relief. This hiding place wouldn't remain unchecked for long. Where could he go where he wouldn't be found?

His room was out of the question, doubtlessly people would think to check there, and if he tried to hide anywhere in his and Nunally's living space, his little sister would rat him out, and he would be found. Student council room was out of the question also. And any public area of the school was no good. Finally his mind hit upon the perfect spot. Sure, it would be a little cold, but it was worth it.

He opened the door slightly, and peeked out into the corridor, delighted to find it deserted. He quickly made his escape.

* * *

Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief, his breath fogging slightly in the cool air. His escape had been successful, and now he was standing on the roof of the school, leaning against the railing and watching the Milly induced chaos play out below. Although for 'chaos' it was awfully predictable, with the students dividing up into their clubs and charging about the campus in groups. He'd seen the equestrian society thunder past below only two minutes before. As of yet, no one had looked up and spotted him. He felt quite pleased with himself really. He was successfully avoiding all that fake tacky cheer going on below. And Kallen wouldn't kill him for losing the arrow to the gardening club, who seemed to have a small obsession with her. It seemed Milly had upped the prize for the successful capture of Lulu and his arrow and was offering a bonus to the club who achieved it. Lelouch was not happy about this decision, but he still considered himself fairly safe.

As time passed slowly, Lelouch was beginning to regret his decision to hide outside. It was cold, and he was bored. There was very little to do besides watch what was going on below, but he'd retreated to shelter by the wall where he was protected from both the wind, and the line of sight of those below. He figured it would have calmed down enough in an hour or so and he could sneak back to his room and change into something warmer.

He was surprised when he heard the roof door open, and he shrank back, attempting to hide himself from whoever had uncovered him. He relaxed, if only slightly, when the head that rounded the corner revealed itself to not belong to someone hunting him down for personal gain. Instead, it belonged to Suzaku.

"I thought I'd find you here" he said warmly, wandering towards Lelouch. "The roof is your favourite hiding place after all; I'm quite surprised nobody else has thought to look here. But then, I suppose not many people know that this is where you hide out when you skip class."

"It would hardly be a good hiding place if everyone knew about it" replied Lelouch disdainfully, trying to suppress a shiver. He failed however as he spotted concern light up in Suzaku's eyes.

"Are you cold?"

Lelouch shook his head, in perhaps a somewhat misguided display of 'machoness', "no, I'm fine" he lied.

"No you're not," said Suzaku. "I can tell."

Suzaku proceeded to sit on the ground beside Lelouch and pull the smaller boy into his lap, pressing his chest up against Lelouch's back, hoping to share his body heat. Lelouch turned a brilliant red colour. The only good thing about this position was that Suzaku couldn't tell he was blushing. Well, that and the fact that he was sitting in Suzaku's lap, and the other had his arms wrapped around his chest. Of course, Suzaku didn't mean any by it other than warming him up, so it didn't count.

"So Lulu," Suzaku muttered into his ear from behind, sending shivers up Lelouch's spine that were not related to the chill in the air. "Why don't you like Valentine's Day?"

"It's a pointless, commercialised holiday, with origins of a violent nature. I don't see what there is to like about it."

"I bet you're only upset, because you don't have anyone to spend it with."

"I am not!" Lelouch exclaimed, neglecting to mention that at present, he was spending his time with the 'someone', but said someone was completely ignorant of the fact.

"Oh, you are…" said Suzaku, practically purring the statement in Lelouch ear. Lelouch struggled in the other's grasp, but Suzaku wasn't going to let him go anywhere yet. "So, who is it? Someone you can't have? Are they perhaps of a status that is unattainable? Perhaps an older woman? Or… maybe it's something else. Maybe they're an Eleven like me, and your friends wouldn't approve. Because I can't think of many reasons why someone would turn you down Lulu."

Lelouch stiffened in Suzaku's grasp. "Maybe." He offered. Well… it was sort of true. Suzaku _was _an Eleven. And doubtless the fact that he was also male would garner some disproval.

"Come on Lelouch, you can tell me. I promise not to laugh."

Lelouch sighed. It wasn't laughter he was worried about; it was the loss of his best friend.

Suzaku relaxed his grip slightly, allowing Lelouch to turn and face him, and Lelouch shifted so that he was kneeling between Suzaku's legs. Lelouch took a deep breath. He could do this. He couldn't get away with being disdainful of others for lack of self confidence if he wasn't brave enough to take this step.

Slowly he raised his eyes, to look into Suzaku's beautiful emerald ones, which gazed back at him curiously.

"Suzaku…" he breathed out, unable to say more.

Instead, he leaned forwards, closing the distance between himself and Suzaku, brushing their lips together momentarily in something that probably wasn't quite a kiss, but was as much as Lelouch could manage, before he tipped his head to the side, and buried his blushing face in Suzaku's shoulder.

Suzaku remained still. He made no motion to move away, which came as some relief. He remained silent, as if in shock. Lelouch winced, he shouldn't have done that, he'd overstepped the mark and now things were awkward. There was no way Suzaku would treat him the same after that.

He gathered his wits and managed to sit up. He tried to stand, but found Suzaku was holding his arms and not letting him run away.

He lifted his eyes to meet Suzaku's, his own sparkling with confusion. Suzaku's face… well, it wasn't an expression of dislike or confusion. Instead Suzaku looked… happy.

Suzaku moved one of hands and caress Lelouch's cheek, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Then he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Lelouch's.

"Lulu…" he breathed out happily

Then Lelouch's confusion broke. Suzaku's lips were pressed against his own once more. His eyes shot open in surprise, then fell closed as Suzaku's lips continued to massage his own. His heart swelled with joy, and he raised his hand to wrap around Suzaku's neck and pull him closer as he returned the kiss. Suzaku's arms wrapped round his waist.

Lelouch sighed contentedly as they parted to breathe.

"Suzaku… I…" Lelouch started before he was interrupted.

"Ssshhh" said Suzaku. "Whatever's going through that mind of yours, its ok?"

"Hmm…" assented Lelouch.

Their mouths met again, though this time their lips parted straight away and their tongues met, twining together. Lelouch was ecstatic as he took in the taste of Suzaku as their tongues battled for dominance. Lelouch raised his hands to Suzaku's hair, twisting the hair through his fingers like he'd imagined earlier, enjoying its smooth silkiness. Lelouch hummed in satisfaction as Suzaku's hands slid down his back, settling on his hips.

Lelouch pulled away, panting for breath, but Suzaku instead turned to trailing kisses across Lelouch's jaw and down his neck.

"Mmm… Suzaku" he groaned contently as the other sucked at his collarbone. "Wait… not here." He gasped out, and Suzaku pulled away in confusion. "Not here, Suzaku" repeated Lelouch placing a small kiss on the corner of Suzaku's mouth. "It's too cold, and open, and uncomfortable. Let's go back to mine."

Lelouch blushed as Suzaku nodded, clearly understanding what Lelouch was suggesting with that sentence.

"We can tell your sister you're ill, and need to drop out of the festival. If I send her to inform the other's that'll buy us some time." said Suzaku as he stood, and swept Lelouch up in his arms, bridal style.

"Hey!" complained Lelouch, protesting his position.

"Well, we want people to believe us, and not come to find you, don't we?"

Lelouch couldn't protest this. It was a good way to drop out of the 'festivities' early, and go and spend some… private time with Suzaku. He relaxed in Suzaku's grip, as the other carried him off to his room. They left the chocolate and the arrow behind on the roof, not really caring who came and found it after they left. They had more important things to think about.

* * *

To be continued???


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thanks to all readers, reviewers, favouriters and alerters, and especially to Dragonrider4000 for giving me the encouragement I needed to get this done. It's only taken me a month to write this chapter… but I have an amazing inability to write anything of this nature, and had to keep running off to hide. But I had to try it at least once. Enjoy it while it lasts, I probably won't write another one… That said; I'm not that happy with it, so I apologise if it's bad...

I finished this at three last night, and didn't have the brain function to proofread it. So much for posting on White Day… but FF was glitching anyway, so I couldn't have uploaded even if it was done.

**Warning:** Lemon. Possibly badly written…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass.

* * *

Suzaku made his way through the hallways and across the grounds of Ashford Academy, a satisfied grin on his face. Lelouch vi Britannia, former prince, and current object of his affections, was in his arms, snuggled up against his chest as he was carried, and had, mere minutes ago, been sharing some very passionate kisses with him on the school roof. This was the best Valentine's Day ever, Suzaku decided, Lelouch returned his affections, and they were spending time together.

They had run into Rivalz on their way back to Lelouch's building, momentarily stopping to inform him that Lelouch was unwell, and wasn't to be disturbed for the rest of the day. However, if Milly wanted to continue her fun, they'd left the arrow behind should anyone want to search for it. Rivalz darted off to inform Milly, and all potential student council issues were dealt with.

Suzaku had had to return Lelouch to his feet as he grappled with the door to Lelouch's home, but had apologised by nibbling lightly on his ear as he did so. Lelouch flushed beautifully at the action, but frowned and scolded Suzaku; _what if someone saw?!_ Suzaku reassured him that no one was around, before pulling him through the open door, and as the door closed, pressed their lips together once more, desperate for another taste.

After a moment's hesitation, where Lelouch was presumably considering another protest, he gave in, parting his lips and allowing Suzaku to push his tongue into that delicious cavern. Suzaku pulled Lelouch close, wrapping his arms around him, and pressing their hips together, causing Lelouch to moan faintly.

"Onii-sama?" said a voice, and the two sprang apart, Lelouch breathing heavily.

"Nunally," greeted Lelouch, attempting to keep his voice steady. "I though you were with Milly?"

"No… Milly-san said I was to stay here and make sure you didn't run away."

"Nunally," started Suzaku, "Lelouch isn't feeling too good, so he's dropping out of Milly's scheme."

"Suzaku-kun? Onii-sama isn't well?"

"Mm… I think it's because he spent too long running round in the cold. He _is_ fairly delicate."

"Suzaku!" scolded Lelouch, not appreciating the description. Nunally laughed slightly.

"But don't worry about it Nana-chan, I'll take good care of him." As he said this he looked heatedly at Lelouch, letting his desire shine clearly in his eyes. Lelouch, meeting his gaze, and easily catching the double meaning, had to look away.

"Well, if Suzaku says so then I guess its ok." said Nunally. "And if it's Suzaku, then I know my brother will be well again soon." She smiled, and left the two of them to make their way upstairs.

* * *

They reached Lelouch's bedroom, a room atypical of a normal seventeen year old in the fact that it was pristinely clean and tidy, but with a lingering aroma of pizza, a fact which puzzled Suzaku who'd always considered Lelouch to be an obsessively healthy eater. Suzaku shut the door behind them, by pushing Lelouch against it, pressing himself up again the other, not caring the least when this rough treatment caused Lelouch to gasp in surprise, and a couple of feathers to fall from the fake wings.

He sought hungrily for the Lelouch's lips, devouring him desperately as his hands searched blindly, but eventually successfully, for the lock of the door. Lelouch's tongue was resisting, trying to gain the upper hand, but Suzaku would not give it to him, expertly dominating his mouth, relishing the sensation of Lelouch's hands fluttering about his upper arms, uncertain where to grip.

Eventually he pulled away, instead resting his chin on Lelouch's shoulder, feeling him pant for breath. As much as he wanted to continue, he felt the need to clarify a few things first.

"Lulu," he murmured, "you like me?"

"Yes," replied Lelouch, one hand resting on Suzaku's shoulder, the other stroking through his chocolate curls. "Of course."

"You _like _me like me?" added Suzaku, wanting to be completely sure.

"_Must_ you resort to such infantile phrasing?" sighed Lelouch despairingly. "But yes. Why else would I be here?"

"I don't know," Suzaku mumbled in his ear. "Why didn't you say something before?"

"Are you stupid?" responded Lelouch as he pressed himself tighter against the other, unwilling to let go, enjoying Suzaku's masculine scent, and drawing comfort from it. "How was I supposed to know it was a mutual thing? You never said anything either, _and_ you are my best friend. I didn't want to risk that for something trivial."

"Oh? Is this 'trivial' then?" said Suzaku, feigning hurt. He knew Lelouch didn't mean it as such. "If this means so little to you I may as well just leave."

He lowered his hands from their hold on Lelouch, and made as if to step away, but Lelouch's hand moved, sliding to grip him tightly and not let him escape. Suzaku smiled victoriously, making sure to keep his expression hidden from Lelouch.

"I didn't mean that and you know it." complained Lelouch.

"You caught me," said Suzaku, with a smirk. "I'm sorry I never said. But I never would have suspected this of you. I guess that just goes to show how difficult people are to predict. But… you are glad you kissed me, right?"

Lelouch twisted around until he could make proper eye contact with Suzaku, just to make sure that Suzaku could clearly read on his face how stupid the question was given the obviousness of the answer. "Of course," said Lelouch. _It had definitely been worth it so far._

"I'm glad," Suzaku murmured into Lelouch's ear, before turning his head to plant small kisses across his face and down his neck, sucking and nibbling slightly as he did so.

Lelouch sighed in enjoyment, but reluctantly pushed him aside when Suzaku tried to mark him. Suzaku looked up, seemingly hurt by the rejection. Lelouch pushed past him, steeping further into the bedroom, and glanced back over his shoulder, scolding teasingly, "Not where people can see…"

Suzaku's jaw dropped in amazement at the sight Lelouch made. The late afternoon sun was peeking in through the window, falling across the boy's form, outlining his features; giving him a soft golden glow, and, combined with the wings on his back… he looked angelic. This impression was contradicted sharply by the expression on Lelouch's face. Flushed brilliantly, and still panting softly, his mouth was twisted in a teasing smirk, and his eyes meet Suzaku's with an expression of pure lust.

He stepped gracefully across the room to perch encouragingly on the bed, reclining slightly, his head tilted back invitingly. He peered up at Suzaku, as if wondering why the other hadn't yet moved closer. Suzaku was still entranced by the wonderfully erotic sight this new side of Lelouch made.

"Are you coming?" he purred up at Suzaku, snapping him out of his daze.

Suzaku was at the bed instantaneously as a shock of arousal flooded through him. He had never expected that Lelouch had the capacity to behave like this, wondered if anyone before had been privileged enough to discover it before. He hoped not. He'd expected him to be blushing, flustered and uncertain, quite _why_ he didn't know since Lelouch was rarely uncertain about anything he did. This Lelouch, though undeniably red-faced, was completely different to the Lelouch of his imagination. He liked it.

He sank to his knees at the foot of the bed, bringing himself to Lelouch's eye-level, staring into his eyes. He leant forwards to kiss Lelouch gently, reverentially, as if not wanting to scare this bold side of Lelouch away.

Lelouch pressed forward eagerly, teasing Suzaku's tongue to enter and explore his mouth once more, his arms holding Suzaku close. Suzaku wanted to do nothing more than rip off all their clothes and take Lelouch immediately. He refrained. The one part of his brain that wasn't entirely caught up in the proceedings reminded him that these costumes were rentals, and if Milly discovered his and Lelouch's costumes in a ripped state, she would probably be rather suspicious.

Thus, whilst Lelouch was pressing his body firmly up against his, muffled whimpers and groans of desire escaping from the edge of the kiss, evidence of his eagerness in the proceedings beginning to make itself known against Suzaku's stomach, Suzaku settled for a gentler approach. He allowed his hands to rest on Lelouch's shoulders and oh so carefully undo the elaborate metal clasps that held the fabric together. The robe fell from Lelouch shoulders, exposing new skin to Suzaku's eyes, but if Lelouch noticed, he didn't show it, seeming rather preoccupied.

He did notice however, when Suzaku pulled back from their kiss, to stare at that amazing breathless expression once more, Lelouch's eyes slipping open slightly as he panted. Lelouch moaned loudly as Suzaku lowered his head to press his lips to Lelouch's shoulder, sucking and nibbling on a sensitive spot, with the intent of definitely marking him this time.

As his mouth worked, his hands determinedly removed Lelouch's wings, sliding them down Lelouch's arms as Lelouch removed his hands from their hold on Suzaku, allowing the wings to come off and be dropped to the floor. With those out of the way, Suzaku allowed his mouth to make its way further down Lelouch's form as Lelouch reburied his hands in Suzaku's hair, his tongue enjoying the smooth sensation of the pale skin, until he arrived at Lelouch's nipple.

Here he hesitated momentarily, glancing up to meet Lelouch's eyes. Lelouch was staring down at him expectantly. Not breaking eye contact Suzaku put out his tongue and ran it across the nipple, feeling it harden slightly, as Lelouch intense gaze unfocused slightly, his eyelids lowering as he let out a hum of pleasure.

Lelouch's grip tightened marginally as Suzaku brought his hand up to tease at the other bud, letting his left hand caress at the exposed portion of Lelouch's thigh. He let this hand drift further down the leg, past the knee, to caress the soft calf muscle, before reaching the strap on the sandal at mid-calf height, pulling at it slightly.

He pulled away from Lelouch's chest. "You're so skinny…" he observed. "Delicate… I guess I'll have to be gentle so I don't break you."

Lelouch glared, shifting his hands from Suzaku's hair to fiddle with the clips on the shoulders of his costume, "I am _not_ delicate." He protested.

"Oh? Is that so?" replied Suzaku. He leant forward to nip at Lelouch's other nipple with his teeth, before soothing it with a gentle stroke of his tongue. Lelouch hand ceased their feeble attempt at undressing Suzaku, instead gripping his shoulders tightly. Whilst Suzaku continued licking at Lelouch's chest, he lowered his hands to undo the straps on Lelouch's footwear and slide then off, stroking the top of Lelouch's feet when they were exposed.

This done Suzaku moved to tracing his way down Lelouch's chest with his mouth, moving towards his navel, whilst his hands shifted to grip Lelouch's hips and loosen the belt that was currently bunching up Lelouch's costume at his waist. Once that was dealt with he finally dipped his tongue into Lelouch's navel teasingly, then pulled back and stood. In one swift motion he pushed Lelouch back further onto the bed and pulled the white fabric from his body, causing Lelouch to yelp with surprise.

Suzaku flung the costume behind him and looked down at Lelouch, admiring the slim pale form below him. Lelouch was breathing heavily, looking down at his nearly nude form as if shocked to discover his clothing had vanished. His underwear, a pair of black briefs, was all that remained, and they were doing a poor job of concealment, stretched tightly over the arousal that lay below.

Lelouch looked up again, meeting Suzaku's eyes, taking a second to admire the lust radiating from them as they raked over his body. He crept backwards across the bed, until his head was level with the pillow. Keeping his eyes on Suzaku, he posed, spreading his legs invitingly, one thumb hooked into the waistband of his briefs, tilting his head back to expose more of his neck, a seductive smirk on his face.

Suzaku made a choked noise and moved to climb onto the bed.

Lelouch held up his other hand. "Stop," Suzaku stopped, halfway onto the bed, confused at the command. "No shoes on the bed."

Suzaku chuckled, and turned to remove the shoes. It wasn't as if they would make a difference; the bed was going to be dirtied anyway. Shoes removed, Suzaku crawled across the bed to drape himself over Lelouch, resuming kissing. He lowered his hips, pushing them snugly into Lelouch's, and Lelouch broke the kiss to moan loudly at the contact

Suzaku pulled back to watch Lelouch face as he pushed their hips together once more. Lelouch moaned again, eyes falling shut, his hair dampened slightly and his hands gripping the bed sheets tightly. _Beautiful,_ thought Suzaku. He ran his hands down Lelouch's sides, watching him writhe as if to escape; it seemed he was a little ticklish. Suzaku gripped Lelouch hip with one hand, holding him still, and then used the other to gently stroke at the bulge in his underwear.

"Mmm… Suzaku… ahh… you're wearing too many clothes," said Lelouch, his eyes barely open, mere slits of that brilliant amethyst gazing up at Suzaku as he grabbed vaguely at the other boy. "I want to- ahh!" Lelouch trailed off, his back arching as Suzaku dipped his thumb into his underwear, his thumb briefly rubbing against the head of his length, before it re-emerged. Suzaku glanced down at it, then, meeting Lelouch's eyes again, he held it to his mouth and licked the small bead of precum away.

"Hmm… I suppose I can do that." Suzaku sat back fully, turning his attention to removing his costume as quickly as he could. Once the toga was removed, Suzaku turned his attention to pulling off the wings. He was surprised when Lelouch sat up, helping him push them from his shoulders, before kissing his neck and shoulders, moving down to kiss his chest, his hands running across his back and torso, taking in the smooth muscle beneath the skin. Suzaku let the wings drop off the edge of the bed and lay down, pulling Lelouch on top of him.

Suzaku relaxed, his hands gently resting on Lelouch's hips as the slighter boy straddled him. He smiled contently as Lelouch's hands continued to explore his exposed torso. The gentle sensation of Lelouch learning his body was at once both soothing and arousing. Lelouch was staring down at his form, his eyes following the motions of his hands with such an intensity it seemed like he expected to be tested on it later.

Suzaku dipped his thumbs into Lelouch underwear again, spending a minute to stroke the hipbones before tugging the underwear down, tipping Lelouch sideways to pull them further. Lelouch snapped out of his daze and tried to cover himself with his hands, suddenly embarrassed, but Suzaku caught them, kissing the knuckles of one hand and assuring Lelouch "It's ok."

Lelouch sat back up, mumbling something about it not being fair, and tugged at Suzaku's boxers. Apparently it wasn't fair that he was the only naked one. "Cute," remarked Suzaku, kissing him on the check and helping remove the final item of clothing.

Suzaku allowed Lelouch to push him back on the bed. The raven haired boy had a determined glint in his eyes and Suzaku knew better than to cross him. The short reprieve from sensation that Suzaku had allowed him had been enough for him to get his brain in gear and decide to take charge of the situation.

'Taking charge' took the form of applying his tongue to where his hands had been before. Suzaku enjoyed the pleasant sensation, gasping when Lelouch gave his attention to his nipples, analysing the response he got from varying the pressure of his tongue and teeth. Seemingly satisfied with the reaction he moved on, working his way lower and lower, and Suzaku tensed in anticipation.

Then the sensation ceased. Suzaku opened his eyes and was met with the sight of Lelouch, a mere three inches away from the tip off his erection, staring at it as if trying to figure out how to proceed with this new challenge.

"You don't have to-" Suzaku began to offer, but promptly shut up as Lelouch nervously put out his tongue and licked the tip. He seemed to consider the taste for a moment, and, deciding he liked it, lowered his head once more. He licked his way up the length from the base, paying specific attention to spots that seemed sensitive, and teased at the head, before taking a deep breath and taking the tip into his mouth.

Suzaku collapsed backwards, unable to keep his attention focused on the other boy; instead he concentrated on keeping his hips still. As much as he wanted to feel more of that moist heat, he didn't want to hurt Lelouch. Lelouch continued enthusiastically, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue, and Suzaku lay there, biting his lip, trying to limit the sounds that were trying to emerge. Lelouch had one hand massaging the base of his cock, the other gripped Suzaku's thigh, keeping his legs spread.

Suddenly Lelouch dipped his head further, taking in all of Suzaku's length, feeling the tip brush the back of his throat as he sucked it, desperately trying not to choke. His hand slipped down to squeeze Suzaku's balls. Suzaku twitched violently at the overwhelming sensation.

"Gnnh! Lulu! Wait, stop, I'm… ahh…" Lelouch pulled off immediately, and Suzaku collapsed back on the bed. He was _so_ close… but he didn't want Lelouch to finish him so soon. He vaguely noticed Lelouch getting up and moving around before settling back down next to him, but was busy trying to relax his breathing and pull back from the brink.

He sat up when he heard a soft gasp from beside him. Lelouch was sitting beside him, his face looking even more debauched than earlier, his lips reddened and a small trail of saliva on his chin. His eyes were glazed, but directed at Suzaku, and as Suzaku watched his expression flinched in momentary pain, but then he groaned in pleasure again.

Confused, not quite understanding what was going on, Suzaku's eyes drifted further down Lelouch's body, and then he gasped in understanding, a thrill running through his body at the incredible sight. He was… Lelouch was…

Lelouch had one hand on his own erection, gripping it lightly, and his other hand was engaged further down, two fingers sliding in and out of his anus, and with the way he was sitting he was giving Suzaku an excellent view of the proceedings. Suzaku could only stare. He was certain that there was no hotter sight in the world.

"Mmmnn… Suza… Suzaku," moaned Lelouch, as he reached to pull Suzaku closer, grabbing his hand and moving it to take Suzaku's fingers into his mouth. Suzaku got the idea, and when he figured his fingers were moist enough he gently removed his hand and lowered it. Lelouch removed his own fingers and helped Suzaku to guide his into his body.

The tight channel seemed pretty well lubricated already, and as his mind focused on the sensation of flesh around his fingers as he gently stretched it, he spotted a tube of lubricant on the bed. He would have wondered where Lelouch had got it from, but he had better things to think about, especially since Lelouch had resumed touching him.

He slid in a third finger, seeing momentary discomfort on Lelouch's face, but quickly soothed it away by poking softly at Lelouch's prostate, resulting in a loud moan. As his fingers continued, Lelouch reached for the lube and applied some to Suzaku's length, smoothing it over thoroughly.

Deciding they were ready, or at least if they kept going any longer, he would come before he wanted to, Suzaku removed his fingers from Lelouch, shifting his position, and raising Lelouch's legs so that the tip of his cock just brushed against Lelouch's entrance.

Shuddering with anticipation, he looked down to lock eyes with Lelouch. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Of course I am," Lelouch responded, reaching up to grip Suzaku's shoulders to brace himself. "Now hurry up, before I lose interest."

"Yes, your highness" responded Suzaku, smirking. He gripped Lelouch's hips tightly and pressed inwards in one smooth motion, burying himself to the hilt. Lelouch let out a loud cry, and Suzaku stopped, uncertain whether it was in pain or pleasure. It was difficult to hold still, encased in the tight wet heat, but he fought his instinct, watching Lelouch's face, waiting for permission to continue.

"I'm ok," said Lelouch, seeing the concern on his face. "Move please."

Suzaku obeyed, pulling out and thrusting back in slowly, not wanting to go fast too soon, his climax was already too close from their earlier actions. He learned forwards as his hips continued moving, managing to catch Lelouch's lips in a sloppy kiss.

"Mmm… ahh… Suza… faster" cried Lelouch insistently, "More… hahh… harder."

Suzaku moved faster, changing his angle to get deeper. He revelled in the louder noises Lelouch made as he attacked his prostate, but pressed his own face into Lelouch shoulder to muffle his own sounds.

Feeling his climax approaching swiftly, Suzaku reached to grab Lelouch's cock, stroking it with the intent of making Lelouch come first, simultaneously pumping his hips faster.

"Arg… Suzaku… _oh god_, I'm… I'm… ahhh!" at that Suzaku felt Lelouch release, his hand and chest sudden covered with the other's fluid as his inner walls clamped down tightly. Suzaku desperately managed a couple more thrusts, before following Lelouch over the edge, letting his climax finally overtake him with a cry other's name.

After a few brief moments of pure blinding sensation, Suzaku opened his eyes to find he'd collapsed onto Lelouch's panting form. He mustered enough strength to roll off and out of him, sprawling on the bed at his side, attempting to regain the ability to speak.

Lelouch rolled over to cuddle against him, draping one arm across his heaving chest. "Mmm… Suzaku."

"Lelouch…" he replied vaguely, turning to face him. "That was amazing."

"Hmm…" replied Lelouch drowsily. It seemed he was falling asleep. _Well why not?_ thought Suzaku, feeling pretty exhausted himself. He adjusted them so they were lying under the blankets, and lay on his side, holding Lelouch close.

"Goodnight Lulu" he mumbled, receiving nothing but deep relaxed breathing from the other. He was already asleep. Suzaku smiled softly, stifling a yawn as he pressed a small kiss to Lelouch's cheek. "I love you," he whispered softly, before contentedly falling asleep himself.

* * *

They returned their costumes to Milly the next day. If Milly noticed that Lelouch was walking with a slight limp, or that Suzaku was wearing a uniform a little too small for him (borrowed from Lelouch), she didn't comment. Instead she chose to detail how successful the event had been despite their untimely disappearance, and that the prize had gone to a boy in the first year, who had shyly proceeded to invite his crush out over the sound system, at Milly's insistence. Lelouch relaxed. It seemed Kallen would not be attempting to kill him for losing the arrow to one of her fans, and he didn't have to worry about himself being dragged out to a stupid theme park by one of his fangirls.

All in all, he decided, it had been his best Valentines Day yet.


End file.
